Mmhm, delicious!
by LovingPillow
Summary: Hermione and Theodore share a sweet kiss, and it all began because of a game. The pocky game. Part of the Pocky Goodness collection. Mentions of GW/HP, and RW/LB


**Summary: Hermione and Theodore share a sweet kiss, and it all began because of a game. The pocky game. Part of the Pocky Goodness collection. Mentions of GW/HP, and RW/LB  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Inside the Gryffindor Common Room stood a couple of Gryffindors and Slytherins. They were scattered around the room, but evidently staring at a certain pair. Hermione and Theodore. They were sharing a pocky stick, and neither were biting off more than a millimeter.<p>

Hermione's friend, Ginny, was pouting as she complained about the time, "It's been _an hour_!" Despite her best efforts to encourage the pace, the stick didn't shrink any shorter. "Would one of you end this charade already? I really want my turn to come." She complained once more, though it did nothing to help the situation move along. Her brother, Ronald Weasley, pleaded for Hermione (or anybody) to stop his sister from complaining. "My ears are twitching!" He exclaimed, and apparently, this amused everyone (excluding Ronald himself).

Contrary to the unmoving pocky stick, Theodore and Hermione were actually biting off bits and pieces of it. They were both glaring at each other, waiting for the other to back out, but neither moved from the challenge. "Giving up yet?" Theodore questioned whilst biting off an _extremely_ small piece of their chocolate pocky. As he savored the chocolate, he nearly melted from the sugary sweet. He wanted to finish the game (rather, their turn) and claim his chocolate prize, which, unfortunately for himself and his opponent, was the prize. "Never." Hermione responded and in return, bit off an even smaller piece (if possible) than Theodore did; her chocolate orbs eyeing the stack of chocolate candy canes. After all, what better a prize (aside from the usual plain old chocolate frogs) than _chocolate_ (actual chocolate) candy canes?

Across the room, Harry and Ginny were having a quiet (though loud if you count the silence in the room) conversation with each other. "Ginny... would you be shocked if...if I asked you-" He began to say, and the girl mentally squealed. She knew, after all these months of getting closer to him; she got him _hook, line and sinker._ He was going to ask her out. "-if you like Draco Malfoy?" She nearly said yes when she repeated his question in her mind, and it evidently shattered her dreams. As she looked completely utterly confused, Hermione answered for her. "She doesn't, she likes someone else." Recovering quickly, Ginny smiled brightly and nodded in agreement. Harry looked confused at this, "You always look at Malfoy, so I thought that you'd be interested in him. Unless you were looking at Theo, since he's usually beside Malfoy." Ginny wanted to drown in disappointed as her crush snapped his fingers in realization (though misunderstood). The person in question nearly broke off the rest of his pocky at this, "What? No, she likes someone else." He quickly said, his eyes wide with horror. The thought of the Weasley liking him was just _eurgh_ in his opinion.

"What he said!" Ginny eagerly agreed and she looked at Harry with hopeful eyes, _hoping_ he'd get the hint. Unfortunately, things you wish for, don't come that easily. "I know!" Harry smiled like a fool and Ginny sighed in relief. So he finally noticed her attempts? "You like Blaise Zabini, am I right?" Her thoughts came crashing down again and Blaise immediately refused the thought, "I'm sorry, but the Weaselette likes somebody else Potter. She's been making it quite obvious for the past hour." He said.

While Harry was busy guessing and Ginny refusing, Hermione was smiling at them. It was amusing to watch as Harry attempted to figure out whom Ginny liked despite the hints she was dropping him. Theo, who was standing across from her, immediately noticed how her eyes shone with laughter. He caught himself before she could see him blatantly staring, "This is amusing." He stated and Harry (giving up on the guess) gave him a confused stare.

"For goodness sake! I'll prove to you who I like!" Ginny exclaimed as her confidence shot higher than the stars. She grabbed Harry's collar and pulled him down to meet her lips. Ron's startled cry was heard as Harry responded to the hot searing kiss.

"I knew the day would come." Hermione chuckled as she bit another small piece of the pocky. Ronald stared at her in horror, "I can't believe you allowed this to happen!" he exclaimed, pointing to his sister whom was openly kissing his best mate in front of everyone present. "It was bound to happen, Ronald. One way, or Ginny's way." Hermione said and her long brown tresses lifted slightly as she shrugged; the corners of her lips lift into a smile. Although he couldn't help it, Theodore was staring her full lips, the ones that were still biting on the other end of the pocky stick they shared.

"How long do you think it'll take before one of them loses?" Pansy questioned as she broke the sudden silence. She was only here since Blaise had dragged her along to the Gryffindor's common room. If not, she would be in her bed sleeping, or chatting with her roommates. "I bet three hours!" Blaise exclaimed, slamming down ten sickles. "Seven days." Ron grumbled and put in a galleon and 15 sickles, he wasn't in the mood to bet but he decided that it was worth the risk. He either loses while being amused, or wins and still be amused. "That long? I say nine hours. That's all we've got before we have to head back to our common room." Pansy grinned; she was so going to earn a lot with this bet. She then slammed down 3 galleons and smirked at the others who gaped. "2 minutes…" Harry murmured as he and Ginny both combined their money and put in 2 galleons.

Eying the stack of wizarding money, Hermione felt like she should join the bet. After all, she could easily win it by losing (though she wanted the chocolate candy canes). "Hermione, Nott. Whoever wins, gets half the money from our betting pool...if you guys decide to end it in two minutes _or_ less." Ginny announced when she broke off the kiss with Harry, only to return to his lips once the second was up. "It's on." Theodore smirked and he bit off more than half of the pocky, pleasantly savouring the chocolate that melted into his mouth. Hermione nearly gaped if she hadn't been stuck in this situation, _two can play at that game_, she thought and bit off the remaining chocolate she could reach without touching his lips. Now they were an inch apart from locking lips.

As Pansy and Blaise gaped at the fact that they were going to lose the bet **_and_** give their money to Harry and Ginny, Ron was shaking his head in amusement. He had just watched his best girl mate become bold in a blink of her eye. Personally, he didn't care about the bet since he didn't bet that much like Pansy (who would be stupid to bet 5 galleons?).

Suddenly, Theodore asked a question that no one was expecting, "What if none of us win?" His throat was dry as he was now half an inch away from kissing Hermione. It was the closest he ever was to any girl, aside from his mother since smothering him as a baby doesn't count. "Then you both split the money from the share, since you both are technically winning if none of you win." Harry answered, parting from Ginny as he gave a smirk. "So are you guys going to kiss or what? It's been a minute now." Ginny pointed out as she tapped her watch (the one she got from Hermione).

Backing away, Hermione won. "Here you go Mione." Harry said and tossed the bag of wizarding currency to Hermione. She caught it after grabbing her stack of chocolate candy canes. She then looked over to Theo and noticed him covering his mouth. His face was beet red, and it made him look adorable (at least to Hermione it did).

Unnoticed (aside from Hermione), Theo was questioning the events. If he hadn't moved away, would they be kissing by now? Many questions similar to the earlier one was swirling in his head, and he hadn't noticed that Hermione was trying to talk to him. When she shook his shoulder, he looked at her with a startled glance, "Uh, sorry? I was thinking." He said and gulped, his eyes glazing over as her lips reminded him about their almost-kiss. Without thinking, he leaned down and closed his eyes once he captured the teasing lips, which pleasantly tasted like cherries and chocolate. _Chocolate coated cherries, I should try that next time._ Theodore thought to himself whilst wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist; effectively drawing her closer to him. Hermione was surprised; she hadn't expected him to kiss her. _He tastes like mint, and chocolate cookies._ Hermione thought and in return to his arms wrapping around her waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes were already closed when their lips met.

Everyone in the room stared at the pair in shock, amusement, and plain glee.

"I knew it was right to bring up the pocky game!" Ginny squealed as she hugged Harry.

"Well, fun and games, we should get going, right Pans?" Blaise asked, smirking as Theo continued locking lips with Hermione. He didn't notice Pansy glaring at him when he used his personal nickname for her, "Yeah, I need my beauty sleep." Pansy grumbled and said bye to everyone in the room (talk about polite), before exiting with a smirking Blaise following after her.

Ron mused to himself as he watched his best mates kissing their partners, "I'm gonna find Lavender, see you guys." He mumbled out and Harry laughed as Ron walked away.

Their evening started with a game, and ended with a kiss (or several kisses). It was all good, and delicious.


End file.
